sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Works
This index lists all of Sutcliff's works, sorted into historical fiction (with which this wiki is mainly concerned), other formats and genres, and collected editions. For a chronological ordering of her historical fiction, see Chronology of Works. Historical fiction Novels #The Armourer's House #Blood and Sand #Blood Feud #Bonnie Dundee #Brother Dusty-Feet #Dawn Wind #The Eagle of the Ninth #Flame-coloured Taffeta #The Flowers of Adonis #Frontier Wolf #Knight's Fee #Lady in Waiting #The Lantern Bearers #The Mark of the Horse Lord #Outcast #The Queen Elizabeth Story #The Rider of the White Horse (Rider on a White Horse) #Simon #The Shield Ring #The Shining Company #The Silver Branch #Song for a Dark Queen #Sun Horse, Moon Horse #Sword at Sunset #Sword Song #The Witch's Brat #Warrior Scarlet Short Stories #The Bridge-Builders #The Capricorn Bracelet (collection) #The Changeling #The Chief's Daughter #A Circlet of Oak Leaves #Eagle's Egg #Flowering Dagger #The Fugitives #Shifting Sands #Swallows in the Spring #The Truce of the Games (A Crown of Wild Olive) #We Lived in Drumfyvie (collection) Other genres Myths and Legends *Beowulf (Dragon Slayer) *Black Ships Before Troy *The Chronicles of Robin Hood *The High Deeds of Finn Mac Cool *The Hound of Ulster *The King Arthur Trilogy: **The Sword and the Circle **The Light Beyond the Forest **The Road to Camlann *The Wanderings of Odysseus *Tristan and Iseult Picture books *Chess-dream in a Garden *A Little Dog Like You *Little Hound Found *The Minstrel and the Dragon Pup *The Roundabout Horse *A Saxon Settler (People of the Past series) Stage, screen, and radio *Ghost Story (US: Madhouse Mansion) (screenplay) *Mary Bedell (play) *The New Laird (radioplay) *Stories from Scottish History (radio) (The Capricorn Bracelet) *Unknown radioplays (We Lived In Drumfyvie) Non-fiction *Blue Remembered Hills: A Recollection (memoirs) *Heroes and History *"History and Time" (essay) *"History is People" (essay) *Houses and History *"The Man Who Died at Sea" (anecdote) *Rudyard Kipling (monograph) As editor *Is Anyone There? (charity anthology) Adaptations *Blood and Sand **Love and Death in Arabia (Takarazuka musical) *Blood Feud **The Sea Dragon (television, 1990) *Brother Dusty-Feet **Brother Dusty Feet (radio) *The Capricorn Bracelet **Adaptation of: Stories from Scottish History (radio) *The Eagle of the Ninth **The Eagle of the Ninth (radio,1956) **The Eagle of the Ninth (television,1977) **The Eagle of the Ninth: (play, 1992) **The Eagle of the Ninth (radio, 1996) **The Eagle (film, 2011) *The King Arthur Trilogy: **Adaptation: Sir Gawain and the Green Knight (film) *Song for a Dark Queen **The play of Song for a Dark Queen *We Lived in Drumfyvie **Adaptation of: unidentified radioplay series Collected editions Eagle's Honour *A Circlet of Oak Leaves *Eagle's Egg Heather, Oak, and Olive *The Chief's Daughter *A Circlet of Oak Leaves *A Crown of Wild Olive (The Truce of the Games) Three Legions *The Eagle of the Ninth *The Silver Branch *The Lantern Bearers The Best of Rosemary Sutcliff *Warrior Scarlet *The Mark of the Horse Lord *Knight's Fee The Eagle of the Ninth Chronicles *The Eagle of the Ninth *The Silver Branch *The Lantern Bearers The King Arthur Trilogy *The Sword and the Circle *The Light Beyond the Forest *The Road to Camlann Sources #Garside-Neville, Sandra. Rosemary Sutcliff: An Appreciation. Solander 8, December 2000, 6-8. blueremembered.blogspot.ca 9 April 2012. #Lawton, Anthony. rosemarysutcliff.com #Fantastic Fiction: Rosemary Sutcliff fantasticfiction.co.uk/s/rosemary-sutcliff #Wikipedia: Rosemary Sutcliff